<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But before we trap a space robot by Newbie22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464757">But before we trap a space robot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie22/pseuds/Newbie22'>Newbie22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP without Porn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newbie22/pseuds/Newbie22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic from 7x09 Daisy and Sousa in a time loop. </p><p>Loved this episode from ideas, plot, funny and emotional moments, phenomenonal acting and execution. But a bit of shameless Daisy and Sousa. Fully committed to this ship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But before we trap a space robot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Motherfucker. Daisy could hear the hum of the healing pod overhead. She fought against opening her eyes for a moment. Hiding from the crazy mess that was outside. </p><p>With a sigh she opened the pod and slung her legs over the side landing heavily. </p><p>'Hey what are you doing up' Sousas voice grumbled from the corner still heavy with sleep. His eyes instantly furrowing in concern at the urgency on Daisy's face. </p><p>'I need you to do something.' 'Of course.' Daisy started at the openess and ease with which Sousa offered to help. Suddenly she was reaching forward and kissing him. </p><p>The kiss felt familiar, like coming home. </p><p>She pulled back looking at his adorably confused face. 'That was nice. But before we trap a space robot...' she trailed off as she pulled Sousa back in. </p><p>He was ready for her this time. His strong arms coming around to hold her close. Daisy moaned and moved her hands from his face down him firm chest. It was nearly bursting out of his suit shirt, adding to the appeal. </p><p>'Daisy' he groaned 'Daisy are okay? You should be resting' pulling away resting their foreheads together Daniel awaited her next move. Resolved to be a gentleman if rushing to the bridge was the choice she made. </p><p>'I want this. I want you.' Daisy whispered raising her eyes to find pure happiness staring back. </p><p>Sousa's face broke into a grin as he kissed her passionately lifted her onto the edge of the healing pod. Daisy spread her legs allowing Daniel to settle between then. </p><p>Now they had started, the heat continued to build between then. Kisses turned messy. Hands grabbed and pulled at arms and hair and clothing. 'Off now.' Daniel breathed while pulling Daisy's thermal shirt up over her head. 'So bossy' Daisy pouted though Dabiels attention was now rather focussed on her bra. 'I suppose I should follow orders sir and take everything off' </p><p>When Daisy unclasped her bra throwing it away Daniel returned to action surging forward to massage her breasts. Mouth pressing open kisses to her collarbone. Daisy's chuckle turned into a groan as Sousa sucked on a pulse point. Daisys legs rising to wrap around Daniel on instinct. </p><p>When she regained cognition Daisy went to work on the buttons of Daniel's shirt before huffing and using her powers to blast his shirt open. Staggering back a few paces Daniel said 'Is that really the best use of superhero powers?' While shucking off his ruined shirt.</p><p>'Works for me. And besides we need to update your wardrobe anyway. I'm thinking muscle tee.' Daisy laughed pulling him back revealing in the feel of bare skin under her hands. </p><p>Soon Daisy's hands turned to undoing belts and zippers. While Daniel reached his fingers under the soft material of her pants and underwear. Daisy stood pulling her pants off while Daniel did the same. </p><p>A brief moment of recognition crossed both their faces that they were now both naked. In a public area. On a very small plane. With the entirety of Daisy's family. The concern on Daniel's face made Daisy smirk. Oh if he was concerned he had no idea what he was in for. </p><p>Grabbing Daniel she kissed him while spinning to trap him against the med pod. Then slowly, sunk to her knees trailing her hand down his chest, sweeping wide she admired the muscles jumping under her finger tips. Bringing one hand forward to grasp his cock firmly the other anchored around his thigh. </p><p>Looking up with hooded eyes Daniel was already breathing fast. At the first touch of her lips to his cock Daniel groaned deep in his chest. Encouraged Daisy ran her tongue around the shaft before sucking it into her mouth. Daniels hand flew from his sides to hold her hair. Not pushing or pressuring, just giving him something to hold on to. </p><p>Daisy liked being good, at everything, and she counted sex. Pleasure was not shameful to her and thanks to practice she had Daniel gasping for breath in no time. When she shifted her angle to swallow around his cock Daniel stuttered forward leaning heavily to one side before gently pulling her back. 'If you continue like that this will be over before it starts' he panted. Daisy chuckled placing one more kiss on the tip before rising. </p><p>A passionate kiss lead to Daisy perched back on the med pod as Daniel worked her body. At the first brush of his fingers across her folds Daisy groaned leaning back to brace her hands on the pod. Daniel took that as a good sign moving his fingers deeper, forwards and backwards spreading moisture before dipping inside. Daisy's back arched pushing her breasts higher moaning. Daniel had always been a good listener and now applied his skills to learning what made Daisy sing. </p><p>Pushing Daisy further and further towards her high Sousa added his lips into the mix playing with her nipples until Daisy came with a shudder. The combination of him humming around her breast and his fingers hitting that golden spot at the front was her undoing. </p><p>'Seems like I win' he chuckled. Stretching her body out and up Daisy and Daniel kissed softly for a few moments. Daniel closing his eyes and humming contentedly. 'Don't tell me its past your bedtime old man?' Daisy teased. </p><p>'You know what you young whipper-snapper' Daniel threatened pulling her in for a heated kiss until Daisy noticed something sticking into her thigh. </p><p>'Seems there is something we need to take care of' 'Sure you up for it?' 'It seems you are.' After some shuffling around Daniel lined up and sank into Daisy's wet heat. </p><p>Both of them paused for a moment as Daisy adjusted to his size, and Daniel took a moment to control himself. Soon he was slowly moving out and back in. They reached a steady rhythm which allowed kissing, breathing and moaning. 'I won't break you know' Daisy sighed into Daniels neck feeling perfectly stretched but missing a little something extra. </p><p>Using her legs to try and deepen Daniels thrusts Daisy asked 'how is your new leg holding up?' 'After years you wouldn't think I'd notice it but its making life so much easier. Any reason?' Daniel sensing there was a motive. </p><p>Daisy pushed Daniel lightly back, both groaning as he exited her. His cock bouncing free. Daisy smiled, stood up, and turned around. She placed her hands on the med pod and arched her back making her butt stick out. 'Last one to finish is a sore looser?' </p><p>Daniel growled surging forward to grab her hips. He pressed himself back in. Daisy felt the change of angle immediately groaning low and deep. Thrusting her hips back spurred Daniel into action pulling back and then thrusting deep. </p><p>They set a fast pace building and building as Daisy pushed back in perfect timing. A stream of moans was all Daisy to could manage as her body wound tighter, and tighter and tigher. She could feel him everywhere.The sight of Sousas cock disappearing into Daisy was the best thing Daniel had ever seen. He reached out to grab Daisys hair arching her back. Leaving Daniel's eloquence limited to 'God... fuck.. Daisy... hot... tight... ah' in varying order.</p><p>Feeling Daisy's body tightening Daniel slipped a hand to rub her clit at the same time. Daisy came screaming his name and shuddering. As she tightened around him Daniel followed pressing deep. He found himself covering her body while holding them both up. He will have to thank Simmons for the prosthetic. As the sensation faded Daisy felt her legs turn to jelly beneath her. </p><p>Daniel picked her up bridal style. 'I told you, you should have someone to pick you back up.' Daisy smiled feeling fully content looking into deep brown eyes. 'Why my very own hero' a smile broke over Daniel's face 'Only for you...'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>